An Unexpected Inconvenience
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: -Set five years after BD- Leah has wanted nothing more than to finally imprint and be free of Sam's hold on her. When she finally does, amidst the second Volturi fight, she is left with her life turned upside down, and unsure of what she should do. Is she strong enough to fight it? Or even more terrifying for her, does she want to? *FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Leah wakes from her sleep to the sound of a howl piercing through the air, and can tell that she's been asleep for maybe two hours, if she was lucky. She can already hear Seth racing down the stairs, his feet stomping down each step with enough force to wake their mother, but she's over at Charlie's. She spends a lot of time there recently.

Although she wants nothing more than to fall back asleep, she's forced to get up and answer the call of her alpha, whose voice she can now hear mixing and blending with Sam's to become some sort of ultimate alpha call.

Even though it's been years, her heart still twists painfully at the thought of Sam. Sam, who was mere months away from expecting his third child with her cousin. Sam, who still had his claws sunk deep in her heart no matter how much she wishes she felt the hatred she gave off. There's hate, yes, and a lot of it, but she still loves him with all the love she has to give.

Once in the safe barrier of the trees, she yanks off her clothes in a shaky, tired daze, and then easily phases into her wolf. Maybe phasing into the wolf comes so easily too her because of all the hatred she has inside her. But Leah isn't interested in how her mind worked, so she doesn't care.

 _Why the hell did you have to wake me up, Jacob?_ Leah spits, and even mentally she's able to throw acid into each syllable of her question.

 _Can you not be such a bitch first thing in the morning?_ Paul scoffs, and Leah wants nothing more than to rip into his neck. Maybe she will, once she catches up to them.

Through their telepathic link, Leah sees Sam thinking about how Leah never was a morning person, expect for their ten month anniversary when he came over with her favorite coffee and a giant stuffed bear, because although Leah never would admit it, she use to have a strange obsession with plushes.

Of course, she stopped liking them after she ripped apart and burned all the ones Sam had gotten her, and the memory of him and her is enough to make her chest fill with more sadness.

 _Sorry,_ Sam says, and Leah snarls in response.

 _Enough of Jerry Springer, what's the deal, Jake. I had to leave Rachael._ Paul sighs, and the images of what they were doing flooded everyone's mind, leaving them in disgust.

 _Can you try to not think of shit like that around me?_ Jacob growls, and Paul laughs.

 _What's going on, Jake? Is everything okay?_ Seth asks, and of course worry for the Cullens flash through his mind. Leah really doesn't understand why her idiot kid brother has an obsession with the leeches, but she's learned not to question it.

Jacob growls at her thoughts, because of course, his imprint is half leech. That's why he and Seth are normally stuck in leech lover land, and it makes Leah sick.

 _Harsh,_ Brady says, and Leah rolls her eyes at him. He doesn't understand, because his alpha isn't infatuated with a half leech and he doesn't have a brother that's practically shoved straight into the leeches bleached out anal cavity.

Paul snorts loudly at that, and Jacob silences him with one glare.

 _We have a problem,_ Jacob says, and he lets them see an image of a girl with flaming red hair, pale skin, freckles, and glowing blue eyes standing in the Cullen house.

Leah can feel her brother weaken at the image, but pondering as to why is out of the question when Jake speaks again.

 _The Volturi have created half vampires like Nessie in order to fight the Cullens because of what happened last time. Dovizia was told to leave by her creator, Marcus, one of the three leaders. They'll be coming to attack the Cullens, and then us. Their ultimate goal is to kill us all._ Jacob finishes, and looks at everyone solemnly.

Things were quiet for a moment, and then everyone exploded at once.

 _How do we know this girl isn't sent here as a trap?_ Jared.

 _Why did the Volturi wait so long to do this?_ Seth.

 _We get to fight the bloodsuckers for real this time? Wicked!_ Brady.

 _The girl will have to give us all information possible on the attack._ Quill.

 _I'm ready to rip some leech heads off their fucking bodies!_ Paul.

 _If we hadn't helped the reeking leeches the first time, the stupid head leeches wouldn't know of us._ Leah.

 _Let me talk!_ Jacob orders, and his pack falls silent. His pack, consisting of Leah, Seth, Embry, Quill, Calum, Jaime, Oliver, Victor, Henry, and Jack. Sam orders his pack to do the same.

 _The Cullens will call on their friends and allies again to help them with the coming attack, but they know not all will come, especially since it would mean defying the Volturi twice. And, this time it will more likely be an all too real fight._ Jacob says, and Leah can't help but butt her head in.

 _So, you offered us up to fight the leeches, again, without asking us first?_ Leah snarls, not caring that she's disrespecting her Alpha.

Jacob turns his eyes on her, and she shrinks back slightly from the look. _No, I didn't. I said that I would fight, and I would ask to see if anyone else would help._

 _I will!_ Seth offers all too quickly, and although Leah knew he would, she couldn't help but feel torn from his decision. She knew that in the end, she couldn't change his mind, but she also didn't want him to put his life on the line for the leeches. As for her, she already contemplated suicide more than once, so that may also influence her decision. Even though Seth basically made it for her,

Leah notices how the pack flinches when they hear her suicidal thoughts, and rolls her eyes. Really, it isn't the first time she'd thought something like that.

 _If my alpha is, then I am._ Embry declares, and the rest of Jacob's pack, minus Leah, agrees with him; although Quill, Victor, Jaime, and Oliver have hesitance in doing so. Leah scoffs, knowing they hesitated because of their imprints.

 _I don't know if I'm all too interested in fighting again._ Sam says, and he glances over at Leah before continuing. _I'm supposed to be having another kid soon, and I can't miss that._

Jacob nods, his large head swooping down to the ground. _I understand._

 _If any of my pack wants to, I have no problem in allowing you to do so. And I may decide to fight as well, I just need to think about it more and discuss it with Em._ Sam replies.

 _I'll fight, rip those fuckers to pieces. There's no way I'm letting any of them kill me, so I'll be fine._ Paul lets out a short bark of excitement.

 _I want to fight, I've never been able to fight a bloodsucker before!_ Alex, a member of Sam's pack who wasn't around for the newborn fight years ago, and who was patrolling on the day of the last Volturi confrontation, exclaims.

The other members of Sam's pack who had been in the same position of Alex all agreed; they were the ones who "missed all the glory" of the vampire fights, they were the ones who had their childhood ripped away from them with the presence of all vampires last time, some as young as eleven.

 _I'll fight as well, considering most of my pack is going._ Jared shrugs as well as he can in wolf form.

In the end, Leah and Sam were the only ones who hadn't given out an answer. Sam, because he wanted to talk to Emily, Leah, because she didn't want to finalize her decision even though she already knew she would.

 _Alice will be keeping an eye out for the Volturi's decision, but she's unsure if she will be able to predict it. Since their decision will involve the half vampires, she may not be able to see._ Jacob says, and shakes his head. _We're going to need extra patrols going, to make sure the tribe stays safe._

Sam nods. _I'm assuming the Cullens will have us training with them again, to make sure we're up to date with everything?_

 _They said they would be more than willing to do so if we would fight with them. But they made it clear that it was completely up to us._ Jacob responds, and Leah can't help but scoff for the millionth time that night.

 _AH, the old guilt trip. Wouldn't have expected any different from them._ Leah says, although she means for it to be only to herself, everyone hears her, because their thoughts are never kept to themselves.

Jacob snarls at her comment. _Your attitude needs to stop, Leah._

Although it isn't an Alpha command, she still hears the message loud and clear and tries her hardest to think of something else. She lets her mind drift to the fighting techniques she had learned for the newborn attacks, and wonders what else the leeches could teach them.

 _When will we be learning?_ Sam asks.

 _The Cullens said tomorrow, if anyone was interested in learning. As of now, Nessie and Alice are the only Cullen's at their house. Alice stayed behind to keep watch on the Volturi, and the make sure the girl wouldn't be a threat to Nessie. The rest are out trying to get allies together, because they don't know when the attack will happen._ Jacob responds, and Leah feels exhausted just thinking about getting together that many people. Haven't they ever heard of a cell phone, or email?

 _Some of them aren't accessible by phone, Leah._ Jacob responds, although it wasn't a question, only a mere thought.

 _We should start extra patrols now, then._ Sam says _Just to make sure everything will be okay, until we know when the attack will happen._

Jacob nods. Leah can't help but pray she won't have to patrol, since she had just gotten off of hers and was only able to get a few hours sleep.

 _Colin, Nick, Tyler, Josh, Brady, Skylar, you all get first patrol._ Sam says. _Double shift, and then Jared, Paul, Alex, Gabe, Cameron, Luke, you guys will take their place and have a double as well._

 _Quill, Seth, Embry, you come with me and patrol the Cullen's. Vic, Jaime, Jack, and Calum, you guys patrol outside of La Push, near the west, and by the clearing where they came from last time. I want to be as safe as possible._ Jacob commands, and although Leah is relieved she doesn't have to do patrols, she can't help but wonder why Jacob didn't make her. _Leah, get some rest and then head over to the Cullens._

Leah nods her head, grateful she doesn't have to patrol but a bit irritated about going to the Cullens, even though she was used to the bleachy smell.

 _Brady, I'll actually have you go with Vic, Jaime, Jack and Calum. Luke, you'll take his place once his double's over._ Sam asks, and Jacob gives him an appreciative nod.

 _As soon as the Cullens are back, I'll let you know._ Jacob says, and then leaves, his pack except Leah following him.

Leah is left with Sam and his pack, and with Jacob gone there's no more telepathic link to Sam or his pack, which makes her feels out of place, so she turns and races back to her house. She stops at the bushes she discarded her pajamas, and phases back so she can change into them.

Her mom still isn't home, not that she expected her to be, since it was already nine pm, and at this point Sue would be staying the night at Charlie's. Leah was glad her mom was happy. She only wished she could find that happiness.

After taking a glass of water up to her room, and of course, downing it immediately, Leah crawls under the covers and notes how her hair is now down to her shoulders. She misses her long hair, and decides she would see how long she could have it until it started getting in the way.

Once a few minutes pass and there's no howling, Leah drifts off to sleep, letting her exhaustion consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leah finally wakes up, she showers, even though Jacob had told her to come over to the Cullens when she woke. It's like her own small rebellion against getting caught up in the vampire's mess once again.

However, she has to remind herself that it's her mess as well, now that they want to murder her and her pack. That mere thought is enough to have her growling, and shaking in the midst of brushing the knots from her hair. She has to take a few deep breaths, and then she is able to somewhat calmly resume getting ready.

Of course, all she does is finish brushing her hair, pull on some shorts and a tee shirt, take an apple from the kitchen and eat it as fast as possible. She decides to walk to the Cullen house, even though it would be much slower and make Jacob irritated at her, but she misses having her thoughts to herself. She would phase once she was near the Cullen's, but for now, she'd walk.

In a way, it's nice to be able to walk through the woods as a human, not having to hear every sound of the animals, instead listening to the steady sound of her own footfalls, her slow breathing.

She reaches the huge white house sooner than she'd like, and sees Jacob storming out of the house, heading straight for the woods.

"What's got you going?" Leah calls to him, stepping out from the forest and coming into plain sight.

His eyes immediately narrow at her, and Leah thinks that perhaps it was how long she took to come over that has him pissed.

"I let you off from doing patrols so you can sleep, and you repay me by taking over eight hours to come back?" Jacob demands, and Leah finds that it isn't hard to imagine foam frothing at his mouth.

Leah does feel bad, because she hadn't realized just how long it had been. "Jake, I'm sorry," She says, and everyone knows it takes a lot for Leah Clearwater to say she's sorry about anything. "I didn't realize I had slept for so long, otherwise I would have been here much faster.

Leah can tell that Jacob is still irritated, but it's definitely lessened with her apology. "Just come inside, we have some new arrivals. The Cullens were able to contact some through phone, so we have some early arrivals."

The smell of sickeningly sweet bleach is the first thing that hits her senses, and then the overwhelming urge to phase from being around a number of vampires hit hard. The scene around her is odd, to say the least, when you realize that it's vampires and werewolves around you.

Seth is sitting on the floor with Renesmee and the girl Jacob had shown the pack, this time her dark red hair is pulled back in a bun, with a few wildly curly tendrils sneaking their way out. They seem to be playing Monopoly, which irritates Leah because the Volturi girl should be giving them all the information possible on the ancient leeches.

A group of vampires conversing awkwardly with one another stood next to Alice, their pale complexions having a hint of an olive tone. Leah vaguely remembers them as being the Denali coven, 'cousin's' of the Cullens. At least they too embraced the blood drinking lifestyle the Cullens did. Or, at least they use to.

Three other vampires stand quietly near the largest picture window, occasionally speaking to each other. They're pale, even for vampire standards, and have red hair, although more orangey than the Volturi girl, it is still much more nicer looking than a humans could have ever been. Leah recalls one of their names to be Maggie, but couldn't remember the others.

Renesmee notices that Leah has arrived, and with a flurry of golden blonde curls she rushes over to her, and wraps her arms around her in a hug. No matter how much distaste Leah has shown for the Cullen's, Renesmee loves her and Leah isn't completely annoyed or disgusted by her either. Renesmee could grow on anyone.

"Leah!" Renesmee squeals in excitement, and Leah loosely wraps her arms around the kid as well. At six years old, Renesmee has already fully matured to a 16 year old, but most everyone still thinks of her as a kid.

"Hey, squirt," Leah replies, and then gets dragged over to the board game commencing on the floor by the very eager half breed. "Seth, I thought you hated Monopoly."

Seth looks up at Leah, and there's a new gleam in his eye that hadn't been there when she last saw him. He gives her a grin, and even though he had always had a sunny smile, this one practically blinds Leah.

"Dovi and Nessie wanted to play, so I decided why not. Plus, Jake totally sucks as the banker." Seth says, and lets out a chuckle, then glances over at the redhead in all too familiar way.

It takes Leah only a few short seconds to realize what Seth had done, and at that point she grabs his arm and yanks him up from the ground, not caring if she popped his shoulder out of place, and drags him across the Cullen's living room and out the door, flinging him onto the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Seth?" Leah yells, her figure shaking in fury.

Although she tells herself it was only because he had imprinted on a half vampire, tying her to them as well, and not only a half vampire, but a _Volturi_ half vampire; it may have also been because she had still yet to imprint, yet her baby brother had found his soul mate while she was still pining over her ex that had moved on, gotten married, and had kids with her cousin.

"Leah, you know I can't help it!" Seth shouts, and Leah realizes it's eerily reminiscent of Bella yelling at Jacob all those years ago. "Besides, she's great! If you only had a conversation with her, you'd understand!"

"I don't _need_ to have a conversation with her to understand she was bred to kill the pack and your precious _Cullens_!" Leah shouts back with a sneer.

"That doesn't make her a monster, Leah! Just like how being a werewolf doesn't make us monsters!" Seth screams at her, and now he's shaking as well as Leah is.

Before Leah can shout back at him, Jacob bursts out of the house, and stands in between them.

"Both of you, _calm down_." He orders, and even though he isn't in wolf form, his command still rings through both Leah and Seth, and they calm themselves enough so they aren't on the verge of phasing.

"Leah, you know full well that imprinting isn't something that can be controlled," Jacob says, giving her a pointed look that has Leah feeling small. "You should be happy for Seth. And, try to get to know Dovizia. She's pretty interesting."

What Leah wants to respond with would be an insult to Renesmee, and would make Jacob beyond pissed at her, so she holds her tongue and says nothing.

"Now, if you could stop behaving like children, let's go back inside." Jacob raises an eyebrow, and looks from Seth to Leah.

"I was forcibly taken, so I have no problem returning back inside." Seth shrugs, and walks back into the house, not sparing Leah a second glance.

That stings, but Leah gives no reaction. She merely heads back into the house with Jacob following behind her.

"Leah, you're free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen," Alice calls absentmindedly, staring off at nothing in particular as she searches for anything from the Volturi. "Same goes to you, Seth, Jacob."

"Oh! Leah, can I please make you something! I've been practicing cooking!" Renesmee pleads, acting no differently towards Leah even though she had to have heard her and Seth outside.

Leah hesitates, but Renesmee is already running to the kitchen to make food, and honestly, it's quite hard to reject her.

"Dovizia, come with, I'll show you how to cook!" Renesmee shouts over her shoulder, and the redhead gets up from the floor and follows her into the kitchen.

Seth follows, and Leah does as well. No matter what, the girl could still be a spy of the Volturi and Leah has no idea why no one else is questioning that fact.

Jacob comes with, and sits on the counter until Renesmee swats at him and orders him down. He gives her a dopey grin, then obliges and sits on a chair near the counter.

Seth sits next to Jacob, while Leah chooses to stand a bit away from them all and watch the redhead. She refuses to call her Dovizia. She'd rather refer to her as the redheaded succubus wrapping her brother up in the insane notion known as imprinting.

Renesmee is cooking something that definitely smells italian, but she won't tell Jacob what it is until it's done, no matter how much he throws puppy dog eyes at her. Seth seems to be content with watching the redheaded succubus aid Renesmee in the cooking, and despite the growl of hunger that emanates from her stomach, Leah swears she won't eat a single thing touched by the redhead.

"Leah, sit down." Renesmee encourages, motioning with a sauce covered spoon towards the empty seats next to Seth and Jacob.

Leah shakes her head. "I'm fine."

Renesmee shrugs, and then continues stirring the sauce she has going. She assures them that it'll be done in half an hour, and Jacob hums in appreciation.

Leah decides to leave the kitchen and sit on the very edge of the Cullen's large white couch, and watches Alice as she continues to search the future. It's about five minutes before she gives out any information.

"Benjamin and Tia are on their way. Amun attempted to attack Carlisle for asking them to help fight again. He tried to intercept them the moment he realized he and Esme were near, but Benjamin and Tia followed, heard Carlisle out, and left with them. They'll be here early tomorrow morning." Alice says, and from the look on the Denali leeches they aren't happy with Amun attacking their beloved Doctor Leech.

"Is Carlisle okay?" One of them asks, a girl that Leah doesn't remember the name of.

"He's fine, Tanya." Alice assures the vampire, who still seems unsure. "He won't be with Benjamin and Tia, because he and Esme still have to contact the Romanians."

"Has anyone else been contacted?" This time, Maggie, a member of the other coven asks, walking over to Alice.

Alice is silent for a minute, and Leah wonders if she's looking for her family's future or for the vampires they're trying to find.

"Charlotte and Peter are on their way back with Jasper. They're about two and a half hours away." Alice says, her eyes snapping out of their faraway look. She suddenly looks as though she's seeing something shocking, and the other vampires instantly worry.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Tanya reaches out to touch her, but stops just before she does. Leah guesses that makes her lose focus from the visions.

"Is someone hurt?" The other girl from the second coven asks.

Alice comes back to them, and shakes her head. "Benjamin and Tia seem to have taken in a human with abilities. I didn't see her at first because of my difficulty with viewing humans."

This perks Leah's interest, as she can't imagine how a vampire that wasn't a Cullen was able to keep a human alive.

"Are they planning on turning her?" The nameless from the other coven asks, and Alice shrugs.

"As of right now, they're unsure, Siobhan." Alice replies, and walks over to sit on the piano bench even though she didn't physically need to.

"I wonder why," Siobhan muses.

"Any word on Edward or Bella?" Tanya asks, her and the rest of her coven moving over towards Alice's new spot.

Alice shakes her head, and falls silent, her eyes getting that far-away look again, so everyone knows she's in a vision.

Leah stays in the living room, looking over at Alice every so often to see if she had any more news. So far, nothing.

"Leah," Renesmee pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Food's ready!"

Leah, despite her earlier words about not eating, gets up and walks into the kitchen, noting just how strong the scent is there compared to where she was. Her mouth waters, and she knows her resolve is waning.

Jacob and Seth are shoveling the food in their mouth, and Leah notes that Renesmee thought ahead to make wolf-sized portions of the food.

After seeing neither Jacob or Seth die of sudden food poisoning, Leah decides to eat anyways, because honestly, does she really care if she lives or dies?

It's some sort of noodle, cheese, sauce, meat thing, and she almost wants to moan at the taste of it. For someone who was 'just practicing', it's amazingly good. Of course, she also had family members that had been cooking for ages, even if they didn't eat themselves.

Once the three wolves are finished, there's still enough left over for some of the pack if they get hungry, or if one of them get hungry later.

Renesmee beams when Jacob compliments her endlessly on the cooking, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up in a way that Bella's never would have been able to. She and Jacob weren't quite dating yet, but Leah could tell it was only a matter of time.

Seth says something that makes the redheaded succubus blush, and Leah wants to throw up.

"Alice had a few visions while you were cooking," Leah announces, hoping to draw her brother's attention from the succubus. "Benjamin and Tia are on their way, as are Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper."

"Did she say anything about my parents?" Renesmee asks, her eyes lighting up in a way that makes Leah almost sad to tell her no. But she does anyways, and Renesmee's face falls ever so slightly.

"C'mon, Ness, they'll be fine. They always are." Jacob assures her, picking her up in a hug. "We can go see if Alice has seen anything more."

Renesmee nods, and they all file out into the living room, Seth and the redheaded succubus going back to their game of Monopoly. Jacob, Renesmee, and Leah opt to go sit on the floor by Alice, just in case there's any more word.

Renesmee sits in Jacob's lap, and he gently plays with her hair, almost absent-mindedly, acting as though it was second nature to do so. His other arm is wrapped protectively around her, and Leah feels a stab of jealously. Not that she has those feelings for Jacob, but because she doesn't have anyone to love or that loves her.

"Mary, Randall, and a new vampire are on their way," Alice says. "Edward and Bella are coming with them."

"How far away are they?" Renesmee asks eagerly, and Leah realizes this is probably the longest she's been without her parents.

"They met up with them in Maryland, so they should arrive here about the same time as Benjamin and Tia, early morning." Alice responds, and Renesmee's face breaks into a huge grin.

"See, I told ya they'd be fine." Jacob gives Renesmee a hug, and she turns so she's able to fully hug him back.

"Do you want me to go tell everyone that there's going to be vampires coming this way soon?" Leah asks Jacob, and he nods.

"Yeah, that'd be great," He says, and then pauses. "Actually, I think it'd be best if I called a meeting. That way we can alert everyone. Seth, stay here in case anything else happens so you can let us know."

"Got it, boss." Seth says, his attention still trained on the game.

Leah walks out of the house, quickly yanking off her clothes in the bushes and phasing, a few seconds later Jacob doing the same.

Jacob howls, alerting not only his pack but Sam's, so everyone will be on the same page. The floods into both Leah and Jacob's minds, and Jacob orders them to meet at the clearing they were at earlier.

As the others hear Jacob's howl, they phase, each one's thoughts popping into their heads. They want to know what's going on, but Jacob tells them he'll explain once they're all together, even though they get the gist of it from his thoughts.

They all meet up with Sam's pack, and once Jacob and Sam near each other, all of the pack's thoughts combine, and Jacob lets them see the last minutes at the Cullen's when Alice told them of her visions.

 _So we can assume the Volturi aren't coming yet, but other vampires are?_ Sam asks.

 _Yes. I think it would be best if we had wolves that have been exposed to these vampires do patrols until they get here. That way, we don't end up accidentally ripping apart an ally._ Jacob says, and Sam dips his head in agreement.

 _How many do you think we should have going at a time?_ Sam asks, his mind already beginning to think of how patrols will be working.

 _Four. Two of mine, two of yours. We'll have them running patrols at La Push, so the vampires won't try to attack one of us if they think we're a threat. Everyone else can rest for the training we'll be doing once Jasper gets back._ Jacob says, and the newer wolves seem to get excited over that.

 _It's going to be so cool to learn how to kill a bloodsucker!_ Tyler, Sams pack, thinks enthusiastically, and Josh, another from Sam's pack, barks in agreement _._

 _You're going to have to pay close attention. And when the time comes, stay focused. Otherwise you could end up seriously hurt._ Jacob says, and the memory of almost being crushed to death during the newborn battle floods their minds. Some of the newer wolves flinch.

 _Now, Embry, Quill, you guys go with Sam to patrol La Push. I'll let you know when they come, and if any more news pops up. Be aware that you may run into them, just don't be aggressive. Unless they're Volturi, in which case, howl and rip their heads off._ Jacob commands, and Embry and Quill move over to Sam.

 _Paul, Jared, you guys go patrol with Embry and Quill._ Sam orders, and the two of them run off towards La Push, with Embry and Quill following on their tails.

 _That's all I have. I'll let you know the minute anything more happens._ Jacob says, and Leah grimaces at going back to the Cullens and seeing Seth wrapped around the succubuses finger.

 _Seth imprinted?_ Sam questions, surprised.

 _Yes, on Dovizia. The girl who came to warn us of the Volturi. Its also not nice to call her a succubus, Leah._ Jacob says.

 _I think it's catchy._ Brady says in support of Leah, and she nods appreciatively to him.

 _Interesting,_ Sam says. _Well, at least that means she won't kill us. He wouldn't imprint on her if she was sent her as a trap._

 _You never know._ Leah says, and Jacob barks at her.

 _Alright, well, we'll go prepare and you let us know when we're going to train._ Sam says, and Jacob nods, so Sam's pack leave, their mental connection severing.

 _Jaime, Calum, I'm going to have you guys come with to the Cullens. The rest of you go home and rest. Leah, you're coming back as well._ Jacob orders, and everyone does as their told.

 _Jaime, Calum, you guys are just going to basically wait outside the Cullen house. Patrol the perimeter every so often, and stay alert. Only attack a vampire if they're wearing a black cloak with red on the inside. Howl if any vampire comes near, though._ Jacob says, and once the two nod, he phases back, Leah following suit.

The Alpha and Beta pull their clothes on, and go inside the house. Seth and the succubus are now sitting on the couch, watching what appears to be High School Musical. Renesmee is still sitting near Alice, but every so often her attention is drawn to the movie. Leah doesn't hide her snort at that.

Although it felt like ten minutes, she and Jacob had actually been gone for an hour. Being a wolf messes with your time perception.

Jacob sits down by Renesmee, and pulls her into his lap again, resuming playing with her hair. Leah chooses to sit on the loveseat furthest away from everyone, and watches the movie with vague interest.

Once they're near the end of the sequel, a howl pierces through the air and Alice flits out the door. Leah and Jacob share a look before rushing out the door, and Seth follows them.

Jasper appears, and heads straight into Alice's arms. Two other vampires follow him, a short girl with shoulder length pale blond hair, and a rather tall guy with shaggy silver blonde hair. Leah assumed them to be Peter and Charlotte.

When Leah realizes they aren't a threat, she goes over to tell Jaime and Calum to let the other wolves know everything is fine, but she sees that Jacob has already phased. She assumes that he's going to let the other pack know that the first new vampires have arrived.

The vampires go inside, and Leah and Seth follow. Seth goes back to sitting next to Dovizia, and Leah goes back to her loveseat.

"It means so much of you guys to come help us," Alice says, and Leah tunes into the leeches conversation.

"Jasper said you guys were in trouble with the Volturi again, and that this time they had created somewhat of an army, so of course we had to help." Charlotte says, and out of the corner of her eyes Leah sees Peter flinch a bit. Leah gets the feeling that Charlotte was the one who made the final decision.

"Yes, well, maybe it will be like last time when it didn't end up as a fight." Peter says with an edge to his voice.

"That's all we can hope for," Alice says, pursing her lips ever so slightly. "I'm going to go back to watching everyone, help yourself to whatever you need."

Leah turns her attention back to the TV, watching Troy and Gabriella sing yet another duet with everyone dancing happily in the background. As if real life is actually like that.

At some point during the third High School Musical, Leah fell asleep. She wakes up to a howl piercing through the air once again, and jerks out of her sleep. As she was about to leap out of her seat, Edward and Bella dashed through the door, three other vampires following them.

Renesmee leaps into Bella's arms, and Edward wraps his around them both. Seeing no threat, Leah rests her head back down on the chair, and gets more comfortable. As a wolf, you learn to get sleep whenever possible, and Leah had always been a fan of sleeping.

If it weren't for having spent much of the last five years coming and going from the Cullen house, she wouldn't have been able to sleep with the smell around her. Now it didn't bother her as much.

She drifted in and out of sleep, her wolf getting tense with all the vampires around her. Just when she finally seemed to fall into REM sleep, another wolf howl pierced the air.

Leah jumped up and stumbled to the door, half asleep, with Seth and Jacob brushing past her, being they hadn't been sleeping. Outside, there were three people; two vampires and a human. Leah knows that they are Benjamin, Tia, and the human they've taken in.

Edward and Alice come outside to greet them, and the human looks up. That's when Leah sees her eyes.

They're a beautiful shade of blue, they remind her of the blue flames that came off of the driftwood sometimes. When Leah looks into them, she feels like she's home. She feels whole again. The girl has thick, unruly dark brown hair that cascades down her back and almost seems like it's never going to stop. Her skin is tan, not as tanned as Leah's, but still not pale. She's short, almost a head shorter than Leah, and has an hourglass figure that leaves Leah breathless.

The girl looks away, and Leah is brought back to reality. With horror, she realizes she's imprinted on a girl, and she runs towards the forest, getting only a few feet away from everyone else before she phases, and then she's tearing through the woods with tears stinging her eyes.

 **-o-**

 **two reviews to continue? id like to know what everyone thinks, and if i should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leah has no idea where she's headed, all she knows is she needs to get far, far away from that house. Her wolf wines at her, begs her to go back to her imprint, the one person made just for her, but she ignores the wolf in favor of running.

Jaime and Calum are the only ones in her head, and once they realize why she's freaking out, their thoughts turn to shock and, to Leah's horror, judgement. It's what Calum says that drives the loathing towards herself even further.

 _Guess being a wolf really_ does _make her less of a girl, if she's imprinted on a girl._ Calum thinks, and then immediately apologizes. But the damage is already done.

Leah tears through the trees, with tears blinding her vision. She trips over a log, stumbles down a hill, and lays there. Going over the fact that she was now tied to a girl, her mate was a girl; which really solidified the thoughts she had about being less of a woman because of the change, a girl that loved vampires, basically a Bella two point oh.

 _Although, she's way more gorgeous than Bella ever managed to be as a human._ Leah thinks, and immediately bashes her head into the ground for thinking something like that.

She fills with rage, and then catches a whiff of an unfamiliar vampire's sent. Blocking out all the words from her pack mates, well, as much as she could, Leah leaps up and runs straight towards the scent.

She spies a pale, black haired, red eyed leech wiping blood off the corner off her mouth as she runs through the woods, and Leah growls in rage and springs towards her.

Leah knows that this vampire could easily be an ally, but her rage and frustration overpowers any other thought.

And what kills Leah is the fact that she can tell her rage is somewhat fabricated out of the fact she was in an awful situation, because she couldn't help but feel fairly peaceful from the imprint. So, she puts her teeth to good use and sinks them into the shoulder of the leech in an attempt to rip it's arm off.

However, the leech only bashes her arm into Leah's mouth, making her taste blood, and then sinks a crushing blow to her side.

Leah howls in pain, but goes back to the leech to fight. The leech jumps over Leah, and Leah jumps up and grabs her foot in her mouth, and with a sound like nails on a chalkboard, the foot is removed from her body.

Leah spits it out in satisfaction, and the leech tumbles to the ground,getting back up as well as she can with only one foot.

Knowing her opponent has weakened, Leah goes in for the kill, but is bombarded by a flurry of teeth and fur, and finds herself pinned down by Jacob.

 _Calm down,_ Jacob orders, and Leah whines in pain from the pressure he's putting on her injured ribs.

She notices Edward has arrived, and is tending to the leech Leah had been trying to kill. She knows that if it hadn't been for the distraction of her imprint, she would have had the leech turned into a pile of ash in no time.

 _Everything is going to be fine, Leah._ Jacob says, and Leah knows he means the imprint.

 _You don't know that, Jacob. This is what I was afraid of. I'm not gay! I like boys, I don't like girls!_ Leah shouts, and yet she can't help but think about the fantasies her mind played out when she saw her imprints curves. _God, I'm disgusting._

 _No, you're not. She is the one the spirits gave you, there's a reason she's yours._ Jacob assures her, and Leah wants to cry.

 _What's my mom gonna think? What's the pack gonna think?_ Leah cries, and although she doesn't intend to, she wonders what Sam will think.

 _They're all going to be happy you've finally found the one._ He responds, and Leah snaps at him.

 _She can't be the one, Jacob. I like boys._ She exclaims.

 _Vic thought he liked girls until he imprinted on Kellin, Leah. The ancestors know what's best._ Jacob says, and Leah wants to spit in his face.

 _If the ancestors knew what was best, they wouldn't have fucked me over so many different times in my life._ She growls, and Jacob shakes his head.

 _Don't throw away your happy ending, Lee._ Jacob says, and finally moves off of Leah. _Bella is going to get you new clothes, and then I want you to phase back so that someone can look at your ribs, okay?_

Leah wants to decline, but the pain in her side is enough to make her think twice. _Fine, but then I'm going far away from here._

 _You know you can't do that, Leah. It's too dangerous._ Jacob says, giving her his now perfected Alpha look.

 _It won't be forever, it will just be so I can clear my head, asshole._ Leah rolls her eyes, and follows Jacob as they walk to the Cullens. She notices that they're the only two from their pack that are phased. She also notes that Edward and the leech she fought with are gone.

Bella is waiting in the edge of the woods by the house, and she sets down a bundle of clothing by a bush.

"Leah, these are for you. Jake, yours are over there." Bella points off towards more shrubbery, and Jacob nods. Leah does nothing.

Bella leaves for the house, and the wolves phase back into their human forms. Leah has been given black cotton shorts, a grey tank top, and new undergarments. She knows that they're new because they still have tags on them, and she realizes it was probably Alice who had thought ahead to buy all of this, since she loved supplying the wolves with clothing.

It took Leah much longer than it should have to get dressed, because her ribs were burning with every slight move she took. Finally, she was dressed, and Jacob was already inside. So, she was left on her own to try and get back in the house. She nearly cried at the pain it took to take two steps towards the giant white house, but she gritted her teeth and decided she may as well just sit on the ground because there was no way she was getting any closer with her pain.

Seth came outside then, and Leah figured the mind reading leech must have heard her pain. Seth helped her inside, and sat her on the loveseat she had been sitting at before. None of the newly arrived leeches were in the front room, and neither was her imprint.

Edward appeared out of nowhere, a crooked grin on his face.

"Well, at least you ripped off a limb." He says, and Leah smirks back at him through her pain.

"She deserved it, at least she just has to slap some venom on there and then it's good as new." Leah replies sarcastically.

Edward lets out a small chuckle. "Since Carlisle isn't here, I'm going to take a look at you." He says, and then slowly touches his ice cold hands to Leah's side.

She hisses in pain, and he instructs her to lay down on the couch. She complies, and he feels her ribs a bit more intensely, and although the cold is great, the pressure hurts, and she imagines the different ways she could rip his head off his body and shove it down his throat.

"Always so violent," Edward muses, and takes his hands away from her. "Well, you've broken a rib for sure, and bruised the rest. You won't be able to phase for a few days."

"That's just fucking lovely." Leah groans, and Edward gives her a sympathetic look. Great, he knows she imprinted on a goddamned girl.

"I'm not going to judge you, Leah," Edward murmurs, low enough so only she can hear. In normal volume, he continues. "Bella, would you get some bandages for Leah?"

Bella appears after only a few seconds, and before Leah can protest, Edward has wrapped her ribs in the bandage, leaving her indebted to the leech.

"Take this." Leah looks up to see Alice standing in front of her with a glass of water and Advil.

"Thanks," Leah mutters, and downs the water with the pills. "Where's Seth?"

"He, Dovizia, Renesmee, and Nubia are outside with the others." Edward responds, and with a twist in her chest Leah concludes that Nubia is her imprint.

"Okay," Leah says. "Any chance I could go home?"

From Edward's expression, Leah can tell that he knows her wolf does not want to go home, and be further away from her imprint than they already were.

"I can give you a room upstairs, if you'd like." Edward say quietly, once again only for her to hear.

Leah wants to protest, but her wolf is overpowering. "Fine." She says, and her wolf hums in appreciation.

Edward offers to carry her, but Leah declines. So, slowly but surely, they make their way upstairs, and she is eventually given a room with a bed bigger than any she had seen before. She also notes the TV set, and is grateful there's something to distract her.

"If you need anything, let us know," Edward says, and then disappears. He never liked being around Leah's self deprecating thoughts for too long. Honestly, Leah doesn't blame him.

Leah goes to sit on the bed, but her curiosity gets the better of her and she is drawn to the window, where she looks out, searching for the dark haired girl that belongs to her.

She sees her, standing near her brother, vampires and half vampires, and Jacob. To Leah's complete and utter surprise, her imprint is holding fire in her hands, opening her fist to let it appear, and shutting her fist to make it disappear.

Leah shut the curtains, her heart pounding in her chest, and sunk to the floor, ignoring the burning pain emanating from her ribs. What was she going to do?

 **I feel like this chapter was rather boring, but there will be interaction between Leah and Nubia in the next chapter, I promise. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, and hopefully you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Sidenote; which wolf would you like to see an imprint story on? Jacob, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quill, etc. also, i'm thinking of starting a sort of spin off of this story for Seth and Dovizia. Let me know what you guys think in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in Leah is screaming at her to go get her imprint and take her far away from the house of leeches but she doesn't, instead, she lays down in the insanely soft bed, and focuses on her breathing. She calms, but her wolf is whining at her. She turns on the TV and flips to some game show to distract herself, and for awhile, it does.

She's gone through what appeared to be a marathon of the show, before it switched to nightly news. Leah realizes it must be dinner time, judging by the smells wafting up through the vents of the Cullen house. For something that doesn't eat, the Cullen's were excellent cooks. Although, what Leah could really go for, is some of Emily's muffins.

A soft knock draws Leah's attention to the door, and she figures it must be Renesmee, because any of her pack members would have banged on the door, and any of the leeches would have given more solid of a knock.

"Come in," Leah calls, and shifts herself so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. The pain in her ribs has gone down, letting her know that either the Advil worked wonders or she's already close to healed.

"Jacob wanted me to let you know there's food downstairs."

Leah looks up to see her imprint standing there, and her heart almost stops as she takes her in for all her glory.

With her dark hair tied up, Leah is more clearly able to look at her. Her face is round, as though she hadn't yet lost her baby fat, her lips wide and plump, the bottom seeming to jut out a bit more than the top, with a perfect cupid's bow. Her nose is short and upturned, and her ears are almost too big for her head, but it makes her even more beautiful in Leah's eyes. Her tan skin is clear, and as Leah trails her eyes up and down her body her wolf hums in satisfaction at how her leggings and tee shirt hug her body tight.

Leah finally looks into her eyes, and is once again blown away by how breathtaking they are. The odd blue orbs are framed by impossibly long, thick, dark lashes, and lined with winged eyeliner causing them to stand out even more. She could stare at them all day.

Apparently she has stared for too long, because the beautiful girl averts her eyes and a faint blush spreads across her cheeks. Leah then realizes why she came to her in the first place.

"Uh, thanks." Leah says, and mentally smacks herself for staring. She should be fighting the imprint, not feeding into it.

"No problem," Her imprint replies, and takes her bottom lip in between her teeth. "My name is Nubia, by the way."

"Leah." Leah responds, and silently curses herself for speaking again. Of course, her wolf is more then happy.

Nubia holds out her hand, and before Leah can think otherwise she takes Nubia's hand in her own. Her skin is soft, but rough at the same time. Leah wonders if that's from the fire.

"I saw you earlier, with fire in your hands," Leah blurts out before she can stop herself. "How were you able to do that?"

Nubia releases Leah's hand, and Leah immediately wants to hold hers again. Somehow, she restrains herself.

"I'm not really sure. I've been able to manipulate and create fire since I was sixteen." Nubia responds, and once again bites her lip. Leah never realized how much one little movement could make her heart skip a beat.

"Is that why Benjamin and Tia have you with them?" Leah asks, wanting to both know everything about Nubia and never see her again.

Nubia nods, and seems to take Leah's interest in her as an invitation to let the door shut behind her and step more into the room. Leah is hit with her scent, an odd mixture of cinnamon and bonfire, something that she hadn't ever thought could smell so incredibly enticing and arousing. It bombards Leah, and she inhales deeply, never wanting the smell the leave her senses.

"It's actually similar to how Amun found Benjamin," Nubia says. "I was homeless, and to make some money I would perform on the streets using my fire ability. Benjamin saw me, and took me under his wing, so to speak."

"Why didn't he change you into a bloodsucker?" Leah presses, unable to help herself.

Nubia crinkles her nose at the term, but doesn't comment on it. "Spending time with Carlisle and his family made a huge impact on Benjamin. He values human life much more now than he ever did, and he said he would only turn me if I truly wanted it."

"He values human life, but yet he continues to kill innocent humans?" Leah scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

"He's adopted the Cullen's way of life. Tia has a hard time with it, and she still slips up sometimes, but she's trying. It was hard for him at first, and he has no support besides Tia, but he's managed." Nubia responds defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. Leah instantly regrets making Nubia upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he changed. But doesn't it bother you that they kill humans to survive?" Leah wonders, but at the look on Nubia's face, she quickly amends her statement. "Or at least used to?"

"It was the only way he knew how to survive, back then." Nubia shrugs. "Besides, he gave me a home and a family when I had nothing."

Leah still doesn't understand how Nubia is able to cope with the fact that she lives with a blood sucking demon, but if she truly had nowhere else to go, Leah could somewhat understand, in a way. Although Leah would much rather be living out in the streets before ever living full time with a leech.

"Why didn't you want him to turn you into a vampire?" Leah can't help herself, she asks another question.

"I wanted to experience more of my human life before becoming immortal." Nubia says, making it clear that she hadn't ruled out becoming a vampire.

"So eventually you plan to become one?" Leah growls through gritted teeth, her wolf howling in protest.

Nubia seems worried about Leah's sudden mood change, and steps back slightly. "I've thought about it, yes, but I haven't made a decision yet."

Leah calms slightly at that, and doesn't say anything more. Instead, she chooses to stare at Nubia and admire her beauty.

"Anyways, dinner is done," Nubia says after an awkward patch of silence, and crosses her arms over her chest self-consciously. "So you should probably get something before it's gone."

Leah realizes she's staring again, and digs her nails into her palms. She doesn't like girls.

"Yeah, I got it." Leah mutters darkly, and gets off the bed to open the door. She brushes past Nubia, and her scent almost overpowers Leah. She's never been this affected by another person's scent ever before, and it scares her.

Before Leah realizes what she's doing, she's leaning closer to Nubia and reaching out a hand to touch her hair, letting the soft strands slide through her fingers as she lifts a curl to her nose, breathing deeply with her eyes shut.

When she opens her eyes, Nubia is looking at her like a deer caught in headlights, and Leah feels like her face is on fire as she lets the hair fall from her hand, stepping away from her.

Leah opens the door and hurries downstairs, leaving Nubia behind with a quickly muttered _I'm sorry_.

Downstairs Leah finds the leeches all crowded in the front room of the Cullen house, and she holds her breath as she walks past them into the kitchen, her nose burning from so many of them being clustered around her at once. Her pack is in the dining area, and unlike how they would be at Emily's, they are not laughing or joking around at all. Instead, they're quietly eating the meal in front of them, except for Jacob and Seth, who are conversing with their imprints.

It makes Leah sick, and she wonders if the only reason the pack is in here is because Jacob ordered them to stay so the precious leeches wouldn't get their feelings hurt. She doesn't bother to acknowledge anyone, and grabs the plate obviously set out for her, and enters the backyard through the sliding glass door. Nobody says anything to her, and to her surprise, Embry is sitting out there already.

"What are you doing out here?" Leah asks, sitting down indian style as she balances her plate on her lap.

"I don't like being around them." Embry states, and Leah knows he's not talking about the pack.

"Why are the others in there, then?" Leah raises a brow, and starts eating her food.

At that, Embry rolls his eyes. "Well, Jake and Seth obviously are there for their imprints, and the others seem to have gotten it in their heads that if they are around the bloodsuckers, they'll have an easier time destroying them."

"Why the hell would they think that?" Leah wonders, shaking her head. Embry snorts, shaking his head as well,

"Jake wanted them to get used to the scents of the 'allies', and to also study how they move." Embry makes quotations around the word allies, and Leah knows why he did. As long as they were vampires, they were no allies of theirs, no matter what Jacob said.

"What a load of shit." Leah finishes off her first hamburger, and moves on the next.

"That's what I think, but Alpha's orders, you know?" Embry sighs. "Sometimes I wish Jake had never became Alpha."

"You and me both." Leah agrees, and they eat the rest of their meal in silence. That is, until Embry spoke about something Leah doesn't want to think about.

"So, I heard you imprinted." Embry says, and even to him it sounds awkward.

"Sure did," Leah deadpans. "On a fucking girl, no less. Guess I really am a genetic dead end."

"I don't think that necessarily makes you that, Leah." Embry disagrees. "Maybe you subconsciously liked girls without realizing it. Maybe you're bisexual."

"Stop talking." Leah demands, and stands up, leaving her empty plate behind for the leeches to deal with. Embry is making her think of the memories she had suppressed long ago, ones that had herself had almost forgotten about.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Embry calls, but Leah is already in the house. She ignores Nubia, who is sitting next to Renesmee, and she ignores the way Nubia's bright eyes follow her until she leaves the room. She ignores Edward's knowing eyes, and makes her way back to the room she was given to stay in.

If it weren't for the imprint, she would have gone home, but each time she even thought of leaving Nubia behind in a house full of vampires, Leah felt her heart twist painfully the way it did when she thought of Sam.

Leah decides then and there that she is going to find a way to break the stupid imprint, spirits be damned. Being a wolf has already ruined too many other things in her life.

 **hope you guys like this chapter, and the interaction between Leah and Nubia :) also, thank you to shadowcub, brankel1, bobbie francies reisen, leahmfkn'clearwater** ** _(I love your user btw!)_** **and guest for reviewing so far! if you have any suggestions or comments or anything, leave them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It seems as though every time Leah decides to do something for herself, someone or something changes her course of action. This time, it is the pesky creature known as Edward, the mind reading leech. On day four of Leah isolating herself in the Cullen's guestroom, he went into her room, without knocking, and stared at her with his arms crossed until she spoke.

"Can I help you, Richard?" Leah asks with an eyebrow raised, muting the the show she was watching.

Edward frowns at the name, and then sighs. "No, Leah, you can't help me, but maybe you can help your imprint."

At the mention of Nubia, Leah can't help but become frantic. "Is she okay? Did someone turn her?"

"No, she's fine. Somewhat. She feels a very strong pull towards you, and misses you. She's confused as to why she does, though, and as of right now is such a mess of nerves that Jasper can hardly stand to be in a room with her." Edwards explains, and Leah feels guilty.

"That's from the imprint. I didn't realize she would be able to feel so strongly so soon." Leah trails off, gnawing on her lip until she tastes blood.

"Well, she certainly does. Since I can't take much more of your inner turmoil, or hers, and neither can Jasper, we're sending you two out on a grocery run. Get ready, and be downstairs in five minutes." Edward declares, and with a flash, he's out of her room.

Leah slams herself facedown into a pillow, but then stands up to get ready. Her wolf is humming with joy of being alone with her imprint, and although Leah wants to fight it she can't help but be excited as well. She tugs on a pair of skinny jeans that Alice must have left in the room, along with a black tank top and blue flannel. She knows that the clothes came from Alice, because the pixie loves supplying people with clothes.

Feeling nervous, Leah runs a brush through her hair and decides to leave it hanging down to her shoulders. For some reason she even swipes mascara on, something she hadn't done in a long time. Then she heads downstairs, feeling jittery from her nerves. She doesn't know why, though, because she doesn't like girls.

Nubia is waiting near the door, and Leah zeros in on her and doesn't notice anyone else in the room but her imprint.

"Hi." Leah says to Nubia, blushing when her voice cracks on that small one syllable word.

Nubia smiles, and opens the door. Leah follows her as she heads to an expensive looking car, and then unlocks it.

Nubia gets in the driver's seat and Leah in the passenger, and then Nubia pauses, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Leah asks awkwardly, unsure why she had stopped.

"I don't actually know where I'm going," Nubia gnaws on her bottom lip, and then sighs, her swollen lip taunting Leah.

"I can drive." Leah offers, dragging her eyes away from Nubia's lips.

Nubia gives her a grateful smile, and they trade spots. Leah starts the car, and they head off into Forks. On the way there, Nubia is quiet and deep in thought, once again gnawing on her bottom lip. As they near the store, Leah can't hold in her curiosity anymore.

"Why do you look so upset?" Leah blurts out, something she finds she does a lot in Nubia's presence.

Again, Nubia turns red and stammers out a response. "It's kind of stupid-well, really stupid actually-but I just thought- well, ugh I don't even know how to say it,"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Leah assures her, although her wolf is begging to know the reason for her mates discomfort.

Oh dear lord, Leah did not just think that. She did not just call Nubia her mate.

"It's embarrassing, but I really wanted to impress you." Nubia confesses, letting out a long breath.

"Why?" Leah asks, confused at the response.

"Because I think you're pretty cool, at least from what Seth and Jacob told me, and you have an attitude of someone who isn't easily impressed, and I figured if I brought you out to this rad car, and knew how to drive it, and drove like a professional, you'd think I was cool, and you're really pretty, and I just, gah!" Nubia rushes out, then buries her face in her hands, her mess of curls flying forward to cover her face like a curtain.

Leah is stunned into silence, something that doesn't happen often for her. She truly is speechless, and Nubia's smell floating through the car doesn't help her think all that more clearly.

They pull into Forks supermarket, and Nubia is the first to get out. Leah slams a hand on the steering wheel, frustrated at her emotions. Then she hurries out of the car and falls into step next to Nubia.

Silently, they choose a cart and walk through the doors. Nubia pulls out a wrinkled sheet of paper from her pocket, and begins filling the cart with produce.

"D'you want me to grab anything?" Leah asks, scratching the back of her neck. Nubia pauses, tugging on the sleeve of her black sweater. It looks expensive, and if she got it from Alice, then it's designer.

"Yeah, erm," Nubia tears the paper in half, handing Leah the shorter piece. "You go grab these, I'll get a basket for my portion."

Leah trudges through the grocery store deep in thought, the only person on her mind of course, being her imprint. Nubia thinks she's pretty.

That thought alone fills Leah up with so much happiness that she finds herself floating on cloud nine throughout the grocery store. It isn't until she feels a painful stab of fear run through her chest that she comes back down to earth.

It felt off, almost foreign, and Leah realizes it's Nubia. Something is wrong. Something has Nubia terrified.

Whipping her shopping cart around the store, Leah leaves skid marks on the floor as she searches for Nubia. She finds her in a nearly empty aisle with a blonde scumbag pressing his body against hers, the smell of alcohol wafting all the way down the way to Leah.

Her vision goes red, and she lets out a snarl. She nearly phases as she charges to the man, but stops short as suddenly, she watches the man go flying into the shelves in a fiery flash. Leah tears her eyes from the screaming, melting man to see Nubia shaking with tears running down her eyes.

Mind whirring a mile a minute, Leah scoops Nubia up in her arms and rushes them out of the store. She hurries as fast as she can while trying to somewhat maintain the human facade necessary to exist. The entire time part of her mind is filing away the feeling of Nubia's face pressed into her neck.

Groceries forgotten, they sped out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading straight for the Cullen home. Leah doesn't know what to do about the burning man. All she could hope for is Edward reading her thoughts when they got close enough, and figuring out a plan.

"I didn't mean to do it again," Leah turns her head to a shaking Nubia, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"He deserved more than that." Leah whips out hard and fast, muscles trembling as she imagines what would have happened had she not gotten there in time.

"I'm a monster." Nubia whispers out quietly, and Leah feels her heart twist.

If Nubia could hear what Leah wished to do to that man, she would realize her actions made her no monster.

 **super short chapter to ease me back into wriitng this. it hasnt been forgotten i promise. let me know if anyone is still interested in reading this!**


End file.
